


Missing and Curiousity

by Caladran



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crying, Despair, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Hugs, M/M, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Prydwen, Shaun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is intro story for my Sole Survivor Blaze, and his adventures in the wastelands. More might come later, but in separate stories.</p><p>Blaze the Sole Survivor has joined the Brotherhood of Steel, and still haven't found Shaun. Being is despair, he's now good friends with Paladin Danse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing and Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to fanfiction writing, and English isn't my native language.

He gazed at the night view below The Prydwen. The sniper's ledge gave some privacy for thinking. The red haired man came here to clear his thoughts. He couldn't sleep. With a heavy sigh he put the tape in the Pip-boy, and listened to his now-gone wife's voice, and giggling Shaun. It made his heart ache. He still missed those precious people, who were his life before the bombs fell.

Blaze had made inquiries about Shaun, if anyone had seen him. He kept hearing about The Institute, the Boogeyman of the Commonwealth. His research has led him to Valentine Detective Agency, which led to the murderer of his wife, and Shaun's kidnapper. Meeting with the murderer had ended in fight, and indicating Shaun was really with the Institute.

Tears filled his eyes, even he tried to fight back. He felt alone, even he had met Danse few weeks before. They had become good friends, and brothers in the fight against super mutants, even he wasn't good with guns. Danse always backed him up. The paladin was someone Blaze learned to trust. Their friendship grew deeper after every fight. Danse had saved him from serious situations.  
Suddenly Blaze found himself wondering if there was more. He ran his hand through his hair, and pondered. He liked Danse being a protective commander, and the easy chats they had while not righting the horrors. There was caring emotion nudging him. There was something when Danse had looked at him during their last chat about Haylen, but it was about Danse himself after all. Blaze had told him he cared for the Paladin. His only friend, or so he felt.

The redhead turned around, putting the tape away, and looked at the doorway. Danse was standing there wihtout his power armor looking at Blaze.  
"Knight, are you alright? Squire said you left with a rush?" Danse asked. His look was worried.  
The redhead knight was still in his thoughts, when Danse walked towards him. He didn't know what to say, but look at his commanding officer with a gentle smile.  
"Say something, or you are ignoring me?" Danse said, after he didn't get an answer. He was getting more worried about knight's condition.  
"I.. thank you for being my friend, Danse," Blaze's voice broke.  
Danse could tell this knight was verging on tears or something. He wasn't very good at this, so when Blaze tried to leave, Danse grabbed him into a brotherly hug. Blaze was shamed, he didn't mean to be like this. He just couldn't hold it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
